1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flexible substrate structure and a flexible flat device, and more particularly, to a flexible flat device applicable in display device or optical element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) display is advantageous for its light weight and thin thickness when it is compared to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display. However, the disadvantage of the LCD display is its fragility and unbendable property due to the glass substrates inside. As the result, flexible display with soft substrate, such as plastic substrate or the like, gradually draws public attention.
The conventional process of manufacturing flexible display includes attaching the soft substrate, such as plastic substrate or the like, on the glass substrate in the beginning Then, the circuit is formed on the plastic substrate, and the plastic substrate and the glass substrate are separated in the end. However, because of the high temperature generated in the process of forming circuit, the product yield would be affected by separation between the plastic substrate and glass substrate due to differences of thermal expansion coefficients.
On another aspect, if plastic substrate and glass substrate are adhered tightly, it will cost much time to separate the plastic substrate and the glass substrate in the following process. For instance, when a laser method, which could gasify the adhesive layer, is used to separate the substrates, it is necessary to gasify the entire adhesive between the surfaces of two substrates before separating. It will cost more time when the plastic substrate area becomes lager, and the laser damage of the circuit on plastic substrate is concerned. Therefore, it is disadvantageous in mass production.